Bleeding Hollow Clan
'Guild Name:' The Bleeding Hollow Clan 'Guild Leader:' Palth Axehacker 'Desired Guild Type:' Millitary/Clan. 'Desired Headquarter:' The Barrens. What is required from us to make your guild happen? From you for our guild to come to an reality would obviously require the support of the developers and their war-system, and the building-system. It is up to you all to decide whether the leader, Palth, can conquer these lands though, not up to me. Official Lore Faction or Not? The Bleeding Hollow was a faction during the Second War, perhaps it could be considered a faction - although, only a haunch of what it used to be. Perhaps it could be in given time after certain in amount of events that the guild could participate in. This is also counting that our clan does not die before it evolves or of the such. 'Lore' At the end of the Second War, the heroic Bleeding Hollow clan avoided being captured. The clans that had fled into Draenor under the rule of Ner'zhul - Shattered Hand, Warsong, Shadowmoon and more - were able to get back into Azeroth. They found the survivors of the Bleeding Hollow and allowed them to join forces. But the Human forces pressed on and drove them back to Draenor. The Bleeding Hollow clan used Auchindoun - a Draenei mausoleum - as their fortress while the Human expeditions invaded Draenor. Ner'zhul was trying to open more portals, which made Draenor more unstable. In the nick of time they managed to flee from Draenor while it was collapsing, and while the arch-mage Khadgar was closing the rift that binded the two worlds together. Afterwards, they were captured and put into interment camps. Those put into interment camps mostly joined the Horde, and those that remained on Draenor created the Fel Horde alongside other remaining clans such as the Shattered Hand clan. We who fly under the banner of the New Horde are now considered the remnants. Our weak and divided clan now seeks to reform itself for the better hand. The Bleeding Hollow shall be what it was once again, and even stronger than before. Under a new rule, Palth Stoneblade - uncaring for the old companions he once resided with in Draenor - now seeks to the cause of the war with the Alliance, and seeking to reinforce the New Horde. The clan accepts the Tauren, for their size resilience, and strength - and the Trolls, for they have been close to us and have shown honorable loyalty. The New Horde is stronger then the Old Horde, larger, and proud. With all of it's indiviual species, it's might even trimpuhs the Alliance in all of battles. The echoes of our battlecrys puts fear and taunts the opposite enemys. The Bleeding Hollow Clan may be small and divided, but it does not mean we can reform. 'Ranks' Grunt Those are the basic front-line "footman" version of the Horde. They serve as simple soldiers for the clan, and fight for honor and blood. Seer The spiritual half of the clan, those who call upon the elemental spirits, to aid them - and perhaps be as dark as to even manipulate them. Scout The hunter class and rogue-based of the clan, they usually are the ones that support the clan by scouting out for food or possible areas of materials for the peons to work over. They also keep watch and fight for the clan if necessary, but they are more likely to assume the role of a spy. Houndmaster This position of the clan keeps in line of the animals that the clan has, they monitor the stables which the wolves stay and rest in. Peon The most basic role, besides that of the grunt. They serve as the ones who seek out resources for the clan so that they may forge equipment and construct buildings. Among some of these ranks, with enough patience, determenation, and strength, your role could be promoted to a higher rank and status of respect among the clan. OOC This is an Orc guild. This is not for people who like dandy commoner let's all have fun and make up kiss up type of setting, they're not humans after all. We're dealing with a situation that has a completely different race involved with it's systems. Just a forewarning to people who like romance roleplay, as it's always commonly misintrepeted. Category:Guilds